Warriors: Legends Reborn
by Eaglestorm of SunClan
Summary: Young Blazekit was named after a heroic cat that came before him and he is determined to live up to that title, but a great darkness stands in his way. He, along with three other cats, one from each Clan, was born with a special destiny, and that is to surpass those who came before and finally defeat the evil that lasts forever.
1. Allegiances

(A/N) The Clans with POV (SunClan and MistClan) will have full allegiances, while Dark and StoneClan will have less cats since they won't be seen as much in the story. Plus, Moonpie and I are kind of bored of making cats at this point.

 **Allegiances:**

 **The Original Four:**

Sunblaze (Golden furred tom with yellow eyes, white paws, and white belly fur)

Stonewhisper (Dark gray she-cat with deep blue eyes and a white tail-tip)

Miststorm (Lithe black tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Darkpool (Big dark-gray tom with black stripes and brown eyes)

SunClan:

Leader: Willowstar (Tan and white calico she-cat)

Deputy: Flameclaw (Short furred russet tom with white paws, tail, and ear tips)

Medicine cat: Ravenheart (Black tom with yellow eyes)

Warriors:

Bramblespot (Small russet colored she-cat with brown spots)

BuzzardShade (Short furred tom with black pelt and yellow chest)

Snowsplash (Long furred white she-cat with blueish-gray splash on her side)

Thrushflight (Pale and dark brown tortoiseshell tom with a winglike pattern on his pelt)

Sageflower (A large she-cat with dark green eyes and a white and gray pelt)

Apprentice, Mintpaw

Seedfeather (Light gray tom with small brown spots and a black forehead)

Apprentice, Timberpaw

Dewflower (Black tom with light gray front paws and piercing blue eyes)

Cherryheart (Reddish she-cat with brown ear tips) Apprentice, Birchpaw

Perchfoot (White she-cat with smushed in face and brown feet)

Apprentice, Marshpaw

Pinefrost (Dark brown tom)

Featherfoot (Tortoiseshell she-cat)

Thistlepelt (Spiky-furred light gray tabby tom)

Creekbird (Blueish-gray long-haired tabby she-cat)

Apprentice, Breezepaw

Hawktalon (Large, long haired dark brown tabby tom with white belly fur)

Elders:

Moonwatcher (White and brown tom with strangely white eyes)

Scarfur (she-cat with an incredibly dark, scarred black pelt and green eyes)

Charredpelt (Ash gray tom with darker tabby stripes)

Graypelt (Dark gray tom with white head and legs)

Apprentices:

Breezepaw (Cream-colored tom)

Mintpaw (Dark gray she-cat)

Timberpaw (Light brown tom with white belly fur)

Marshpaw (White tom with a ginger tail)

Queens:

Icestorm (Short haired white she-cat with blue eyes and a gray tail tip)

Harefur (Long eared white and brown she-cat)

Twigtail (Dark brown tabby she-cat)

Kits:

Blazekit (Golden furred tabby tom with yellow eyes and a white tail-tip)

Owlkit (Fluffy white tom with blue eyes)

Mosskit (Dark brown tabby she-kit)

Gingerkit (Ginger she-kit with striking blue eyes)

Bluekit (Blueish-gray she-kit with white chest fur)

Foxkit (Russet and white she-cat)

Oakkit (Light brown tabby she-cat)

DarkClan:

Leader: Snakestar (Long haired orange and white tom)

Deputy: Nightstripe (Jet black purple eyed tom with white paws and belly fur)

Medicine cat: Toadeye (Older tabby tom with brown pelt)

Warriors:

Blizzardpelt (Fierce white tom)

Apprentice, Riverpaw

Spiderstep (Dark brown striped she-cat)

Ravenflight (Mainly black calico tom)

Apprentice, Quickpaw

Mosseyes (White and black tom)

Wildpatch (Brown tom splattered with gray spots)

Echotalon (Dark orange tom)

Apprentice: Runningpaw

Elders:

Clawstripe (Dark brown tom with black jagged stripes)

Firetail (Ginger tailed white she-cat)

Amberdrop (Light brown long haired she-cat with black paws)

Queens:

Streamfeather (Pretty silver tabby with black stripes)

Smokestem (Gray she-cat with black winding stripes)

Apprentices:

Riverpaw (Dark gray tom)

Quickpaw (Light brown tom)

Runningpaw (Light yellow and white she-cat)

Kits

Frogkit (Light gray tom)

Shrewkit (Brown tabby tom)

Honeykit (Golden and yellow striped she-cat)

Barkkit (Dark brown tabby tom)

Silverkit (Small, brown-eyed silver tabby she-cat with a black tail tip and paws)

StoneClan:

Leader: Foxstar (Bushy tailed pale ginger she-cat)

Deputy: Whitesky (Large white she-cat with blue eyes)

Medicine cats:

Reedtail (Brown tom with bushy tail and long whiskers)

Swallowfeather (White tabby tom with russet belly fur)

Warriors:

Stonestream (Blueish-gray tom)

Thrushfeather (Light gray and white tom with brown eyes)

Ripplefur (Wispy furred brown she-cat with white paws)

Heatherpelt (Ginger she-cat with white chest)

Embertalon (Long clawed orangish-brown tom)

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Briarshade (Tan she-cat with orange bushy tail)

Mapleleaf (Black and white tom with weirdly short tail)

Speckleface (Brown she-cat with black spots on head)

Apprentice, Grasspaw

Daisysplash (Black she-cat with gray splotches and ginger paws)

Clovertuft (Almost green gray furred tom)

Volepelt (Gray and brown furred tom)

Lionpelt (Golden furred tom)

Elders

Copperheart (White chested brown she-cat with matted fur)

Eagleshine (Brown fur with white muzzle)

Jaypelt (Grey chested tom with short fur)

Apprentices

Dewpaw (Gray tom with brown paws)

Grasspaw (Long furred tan colored she-cat)

Talonpaw (Dark ginger and gray tom)

Queens

Shadespot (Pitch black spotted white she-cat)

Poppyspring (White and gray she-cat)

Gladeshine (Shiny silver tom)

Kits

Larkkit (Reddish tom)

Crowkit (Gray and black tom)

Smokekit (Light gray she-kit with white chest)

Amberkit (Dark golden furred tom)

Wolfkit (Big dark gray tom kit with a bushy tail)

MistClan:

Leader: Moonstar (Lithe gray tabby tom with a white belly and blue eyes)

Deputy: Sparkfang (Bulky golden-furred tom, lost half of his tail from a monster)

Medicine cat: Ferntail (Small white and brown spotted she-cat)

Songfall (White and brown striped she-cat)

Warriors:

Gorseclaw (bulky light brown tabby she-cat)

Apprentice, Newtpaw

Breezeheart (light gray and brown she-cat)

Apprentice, Squirrelpaw

Weaseltooth (Gruff brown tabby tom)

Heronflight (Bluish-gray tom)

Apprentice, Ashpaw

Duskpelt (Very dark gray tom, with streaks of orange on his pelt)

Snowflight (White she-cat)

Lightningclaw (Golden-furred tabby tom.)

Apprentice, Mothpaw

Swiftfoot (Small, reddish-brown she-cat)

Tansyheart (Brown she-cat with a orange splash on her chest)

Maplespot (Dark brown furred tabby tom)

Shrewtail (Brown and white furred tom)

Russetstripe (Reddish-orange calico she-cat)

Blossomshade (brown tabby she-cat)

Duckheart (brown tom with a strangely long muzzle.)

Apprentices:

Newtpaw (fluffy white she-cat)

Squirrelpaw (gray tabby she-cat)

Ashpaw (Quick gray tom with yellow eyes)

Mothpaw (cream colored tom)

Elders:

Mossfoot (Black-furred tom, with one brown paw)

Sandfur (Tan and brown she-cat)

Echowhisper (Fluffy, brown-furred she-cat)

Queens:

Windfall (Small black and white striped she-cat)

Ryefur (Brown tabby with bright green eyes)

Branchwhisker (Pretty brown she-cat

Kits:

Stormkit (Silver striped tom with striking green eyes and a white belly)

Goldenkit (Golden-furred she-cat with a long tail)

Pinekit (Skinny black and white she-cat)

Hailkit (White furred she-cat with blue eyes)

Fawnkit (Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Blackkit (Stocky black tom with a white tail tip)

Petalkit (Calico she-cat)

Expect the Prologue soon.


	2. Prologue: Vessel

**(A/N) There's gonna be some pretty confusing stuff that happens here, but trust us, it all gets explained in the end. This story will not be grounded in reality, and it will get supernatural, so just be prepared for that. If you thoroughly look at this prologue, the allegiances, and the first chapter, you might be able to paint a hazy picture of what's happening.**

 **Prologue**

A large dark-brown tabby tom emerged from the undergrowth into a moonlit clearing. Fallen leaves crunched under his large paws as he walked. Three more cats followed him, stepping lightly.

A white she-cat spoke in an irritated but hushed voice. "Willowstar really needs to make up her mind. Are we SunClan or DarkClan?"

A light-gray tabby tom replied, looking around at the other cats. "Perchfoot's right. SunClan cats shouldn't be out night hunting like this. I'm going to be so tired tomorrow!" His ears twitched as if he was irritated.

"Hey, at least you don't have dawn patrol, Thistlepelt," complained a tortoiseshell tom, letting out a yawn.

The dark tabby circled the group impatiently. "We should get going. We need as much prey as possible since Leaf-fall is here. You guys are lucky Flameclaw was smart enough to make stores for our prey. That will save us a lot of trouble in the future."

"I guess…" the white she-cat sighed, "It's taking a toll on the clan though. Everyone's tired now."

"Better tired then starving." The large tabby replied. "It'll be worth it in the long run."

The tortoiseshell looked exasperated. "You're right as usual, Hawktalon."

"Are we going to get going anytime soon?" the tortoiseshell complained, impatiently tearing at the coarse grass and brittle leaves with his claws and walking in tight circles. "I want to get as much sleep as possible.

Hawktalon looked at him with an amused look in his eyes. "You know, Thrushflight, you're looking pretty energetic for a cat who is supposed to be tired."

Thrushflight immediately stopped moving and flopped to the ground, attempting to look as exhausted as possible. Hawktalon rolled his eyes and turned to the other cats on the patrol and spoke in a haughty voice. "As leader of this patrol, I command you-"

"Oh, shut up and stop acting all high and mighty! You've been a warrior for a quarter-moon!" the white she-cat meowed at him, cutting him off.

Hawktalon mrrowed with laughter and started talking normally. "Let's split up. Each of us will head to a different part of the territory, hopefully maximizing the amount of-"

"Oh, so now you're trying to use big words to seem smart!" Thistlepelt teased.

"Come on, guys, we need to fill up the prey holes before all the mice have gone underground," Hawktalon protested, trying to control his hunting party. He knew that it would be moons before the prey had returned to their dens, but he felt like he needed to motivate them somehow. If he didn't get them under control, they might not catch any prey, and then Flameclaw and Willowstar would be mad.

The white she-cat, Perchfoot, draped her tail across his back soothingly. "Relax, bird-brain. Just because it's your first time leading a patrol doesn't mean you have to make it perfect. Besides, we've quite literally got all night." Perchfoot was a senior warrior unlike Hawktalon, so he often looked to her for advice. He took a deep breath.

Hawktalon prepared to give orders, but then noticed that something was missing. "Where's Marshpaw?" The white tom was nowhere to be seen, even though he was supposed to be part of the patrol.

At this, Perchfoot looked around frantically. Marshpaw had been her apprentice for about a quarter-moon, so she must have been embarrassed that she didn't keep track of him. After all, he was her second apprentice. "I swear on StarClan I just saw him…" she disappeared into the undergrowth, still muttering to herself. She emerged a few moments later, dragging a small white tom by his scruff.

"I was doing important stuff!" Marshpaw protested, struggling in his mentor's grip.

Perchfoot let her apprentice free. "What, like hunting leaves?

"That was practice!" Marshpaw explained, scrambling to his paws.

"Regardless," Hawktalon started, hoping to defuse the argument, "every cat is here now. Follow me." He turned and padded over to a small pit of sand on the other side of the clearing. Once the rest of the patrol had followed, he unsheathed his claws and began to trace one through the soft substance.

"Ooh, a plan!" Marshpaw meowed, quickly hushed by his mentor.

"This is the training clearing, where we are. It's most likely too close to camp," he mewed, gesturing to another mark in the sand. He traced a thin line branching out from the clearing, heading away from the camp. "Here is the fox tree. There could be prey hiding amongst the fallen leaves there trying to make a new den."

"Why do prey like to make their dens there?" Perchfoot drilled her apprentice.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! They dig dens there because the ground is soft!" Marshpaw mewed excitedly, hopping up and down.

Perchfoot flicked her tail, acknowledging her apprentice's correct answer.

Hawktalon wondered how it was possible that the apprentice had so much energy this late into the night, then nodded and continued. "You'll head there, Thistlepelt. You can also check for MistClan scent since it's so close to the border." With that, Thistlepelt bounded away towards the MistClan border, apparently not caring what else Hawktalon had to say. _That's just how he is,_ he reminded himself.

He drew a line heading back towards camp, but further on, making its way to the stone cliff. Beyond the cliff was unexplored territory, but you'd have to have feathers for a brain to try and get down without crossing into MistClan or StoneClan territory. "Perchfoot, you and Marshpaw will look near the stone cliff."

"Any special requests?" Perchfoot inquired.

"Don't fall off."

"Fair enough."

Hawktalon flicked his tail, gesturing that Perchfoot and Marshpaw were free to leave. The two cats pelted off, crunching leaves beneath their paws. This left Hawktalon with just Thrushflight, who seemed to have given up his act and was hopping in place, batting at the air like it was a DarkClan warrior.

"And me?" Thrushflight questioned.

Hawktalon traced a claw from the clearing to a spot halfway in between the camp and the StoneClan border. "You'll head to the cloudrock. There could be prey hiding in the cave beneath it. Just try not to get stuck in a cramped space with an angry badger in case there's one using it as a set."

Thrushflight nodded. "I'll report it back to Willowstar if there is."

"Right," Hawktalon agreed. "Off you go."

Hawktalon heard the sound of leaves crunching rapidly, and then silence. He looked up from his makeshift image of SunClan territory and glanced around the clearing. The night was cold, but not unbearably so. There was not a cloud in the sky, allowing the nearly full moon to shine down on the forest with all its power. Silverpelt gleamed above him. Such a serene and beautiful night could not quell the worry in his heart, however. Back at camp, The deputy Flameclaw's mate, Icestorm, was giving birth to her first litter.

 _It happens all the time. Nothing will go wrong._ Ordinarily, Hawktalon wouldn't be as concerned as he was, but Flameclaw was his friend and former mentor. This, and Icestorm's kits were coming earlier than expected, which he knew had the potential to end badly for the queen and her kits. Despite this, he needed to be calm and focused for his hunt. _Ravenheart is a talented medicine cat. If anyone can make it work, he can._

He stood and pushed his way through the undergrowth at the edge of the clearing. He found his paws taking him towards the basking tree, which was fine by him. There would likely be prey nesting around its roots and finding acorns to store for leaf-bare, and Hawktalon felt it to be a very calming place. Of course, there would be no basking in the moonlight while he was meant to be hunting.

Before long, Hawktalon broke into a sprint. He dodged brambles, ducked under branches, and leaped over the stream which ran from StoneClan's river all the way to a waterfall that cascaded down the stone cliff. Once he landed safely on the other side, he gracefully stopped his momentum by running directly into a bush.

 _Thank StarClan there was no cat around here to see that,_ Hawktalon thought, shaking the leaves and pine needles out of his pelt. The basking tree was a ways off, but he could still just barely see its thick trunk through the undergrowth and branches.

He tasted the air, hoping that his crash landing hadn't frightened all the prey in the area. Luckily for him, he scented mouse. He dropped into a hunter's crouch and traced the scent back to a small bush a few fox-lengths away, careful not to step on any leaves or twigs.

The mouse was too busy stuffing seeds in its mouth to notice Hawktalon, so he leaped. As he landed, he scooped up the mouse with one paw, flinging in into the air. It landed, stunned, and Hawktalon killed it with a swift bite to the neck before it could squeal a warning.

Proud of his clean kill, he buried it under the bush, hoping he could remember where it was when he came back for it later.

Suddenly, something small and hard landed on his head. _An acorn._ He looked up and saw a squirrel scrambling through the branches above him. Instinctively, he leaped onto the nearest tree trunk and began to climb, his long claws sinking easily into the bark. He made his way up, jumping one tail-length at a time, until he reached the first branch. He wasn't completely sure if it could hold his weight, but he needed to get to the squirrel before it escaped.

Hawktalon teetered out onto the thin branch. He had never liked climbing since he was too big for most branches, but he'd do it to feed his Clan. _Think before you leap,_ most cats had told him. _Leap before you think,_ was what his mentor, Flameclaw, had told him. He generally preferred listening to Flameclaw over other cats. After all, Flameclaw had stopped an invasion of giant cats and become Clan deputy, so he must've been doing something right. He took a deep breath and forced himself not to look down.

 _Well, here goes nothing._ Eyeing a branch a fox-length away from him, he pushed off with his back legs and sailed through the air. He landed easily on the branch and jumped again, pursuing the squirrel, which he could see was still a good distance from him. A few more leaps and he was nearly upon his prey, so close he could almost taste it.

The squirrel leaped, and so did Hawktalon, gaining just enough distance. Mid-jump, he batted the squirrel out of the air. It slammed into the branch it was attempting to reach and fell to the ground with a loud crunch.

 _Got it!_ Hawktalon thought triumphantly after landing on the branch and climbing quickly down the trunk of the tree to claim his fresh-kill. The smell of the dead squirrel was mouthwatering, but he buried it amongst the roots of the tree, thinking that Icestorm would appreciate it after her kitting. Flameclaw would too, but he was always that hungry.

Hawktalon looked back and realized that he'd overtaken the basking tree, putting him nearly at the StoneClan border. Fortunately, he hadn't yet crossed over, but if he had made a few more jumps he would have. He made a mental note of the location of his squirrel and continued on.

Looking up, Hawktalon noticed that the moon had been covered up by thick clouds. _Where did those come from?_ Silverpelt had also been blocked out. Because of this, the forest was significantly darker.

Something didn't feel right to Hawktalon. He hadn't seen a cloud in the sky before, and now the sky was filled with them. The usual sounds of the forest had stopped, leaving Hawktalon in complete and utter silence. There was no sound of prey pattering through the leaves. No sound of owls calling into the dark. Nothing.

A prickle of fear made its way down his spine. He could feel his back fur starting to rise and his tail fur start to puff up. His eyes darted around the forest, staring intently at every shadow for several seconds to be sure nothing was hiding, waiting to strike.

Hawktalon stepped lightly, afraid that the whole of DarkClan would leap out of the undergrowth if he made too much noise. He wasn't sure what was making him so uneasy. Maybe it was the thought of the birth going on at camp. Maybe it was the sudden silence and darkness, but something was definitely wrong.

 _It's all in your head,_ Hawktalon reminded himself. He forced the fur on his spine to lie flat and his legs to move more quickly. He began running back to the basking tree, ignoring the loud crunching his steps made on the brittle fallen leaves.

A flash of movement at the edge of Hawktalon's vision caused him to stop in his tracks, kicking up dirt and leaf mold. It was hard to see in the darkness, but a white tail was bobbing up and down behind a clump of ferns. _Rabbit._

A rabbit was a reasonably rare find in SunClan territory, and would be a valuable addition to the food stores. He dropped into a hunter's crouch and began slowly creeping up on his prey. It was a juvenile, a bit smaller than the squirrel he had caught. He needed to kill it before it had a chance to run since rabbits were usually far faster than SunClan cats, and especially one of Hawktalon's size.

 _Chasing rabbits is MistClan's specialty. Here in SunClan, we creep up…_ He was only a few tail-lengths from the rabbit now. _And we pounce!_

Hawktalon pushed off with his haunches and soared towards the rabbit. However, moment before he would've landed on it, his prey vanished before his eyes. Not prepared for this, he couldn't stick the landing. He hit the ground hard, twisting his front right paw, and rolled over, climbing to his feet. Hawktalon looked around, thoroughly confused. He had seen the rabbit clearly in front of him, and now it was completely gone.

 _I'm worrying so much I've started seeing things that aren't there! I must calm down,_ Hawktalon scolded himself.

Something rustled over the dry leaves, a faint sound, barely audible, gradually growing louder. Hawktalon froze. Something was coming.

Suddenly a feeling of cold fear hit him. A feeling stronger than anything he had ever felt. He gasped. His blood turned to ice, and his heart started beating so loudly that he expected DarkClan could hear it.

 _I need to get out of here,_ he thought to himself. He tried to move, but his body refused. There was no escape. The forest around him darkened even further, the plants appearing to rot away and die right in front of him. The air grew colder. He could not see a single star in the sky.

 _What's happening?_ Panicked, Hawktalon started hyperventilating, terrified of something, although he didn't know what. Paralyzed in fear, he stood there for what felt like moons.

That was until he heard the voices.

They started as a mild buzz in the back of his mind. He had ignored it at first, figuring that it was a product of his fear and nothing more. Soon, however, it began getting louder, until it developed into a cacophony of hundreds of voices calling out to him, threatening him.

The voices overpowered Hawktalon's senses. His vision went dark, and he stopped trying to move. He didn't know if they were the voices of cats, but he could just barely make out a few of their words.

" _Fear."_

" _Hate."_

" _Death."_

Whatever these voices were, they were definitely not friendly. Louder still, they threatened to drive Hawktalon mad. A presence had arrived. It was something that Hawktalon could not describe, and it had no physical form, but it was there. It was all around him now, closing in.

" _We return."_

" _Never gone."_

" _Reforming."_

" _Everlasting."_

" _Stronger."_

Hawktalon did not know what this meant, but he knew that if this didn't stop soon, he'd never be able to get it out of his head. _Why is this happening to me?_ Was StarClan punishing him for something? Was he already dead? Louder and louder, until each and every voice was uttering the same word over and over.

"Wrath."

The presence reached him, and Hawktalon's mind went blank.

~0~

Ravenheart breathed a hefty sigh of relief and looked down at the results of his hard work. Icestorm, along with her three new kits, were all sleeping soundly after a long and difficult birth. As SunClan's only medicine cat, it was his duty to oversee the birth of new kits into the Clan and assist with it as well, but no amount of training would ever make it easy.

It was late into the night, and most cats in camp had returned to their dens since the kits were born, but Ravenheart had agreed to keep an eye on them for a while so that Icestorm and the other queens could get some rest.

 _They're beautiful kits,_ he thought. Two toms and a she-cat. One tom was fluffy and white, while the other was smaller and golden furred with tabby markings. The she-cat was a dark-brown tabby. Each of them looked comfortable and peaceful, nestled within their mother's fur, their tiny chests rising and falling rhythmically. _I suppose I could get some sleep as well._ He thought, noticing his eyelids starting to droop. _These kits are doing just fine, and I won't be much help if I'm half asleep._

Ravenheart turned around, taking extra care to walk quietly as to not wake the queen and her kits, and slipped through the small entrance to the nursery, emerging into the SunClan camp. He started padding towards the Medicine den, a clearing connected to the SunClan camp by a short path between two cliff walls. One of these walls was part of the cliff behind the nursery, and the other rose abruptly from the ground at the edge of the camp. The cliffs were possibly the most important part of the camp, providing protection from enemy clans, and sure to discourage any hungry foxes and badgers looking for an easy meal.

Before he could reach his den, however, a distressed yowl sounded from outside the camp. Ravenheart's black ears perked up. _That was Perchfoot!_ Flameclaw, who had been pacing around in the clearing, constantly asking Ravenheart if the kits were okay, dashed towards the camp entrance. Ravenheart followed him, interested to see what happened.

Another yowl and cats began trickling from their dens, looking drowsy and irritated at the noise. Something bad had happened, no doubt. "What happened?" Ravenheart asked quietly, squinting as he tried to see into the forest. The cats around him started to chatter, looking confused.

"Is Perchfoot hurt?"

"We need to check it out!"

There was a crashing sound, and Flameclaw slid back from the camp entrance. Marshpaw flew through the tunnel, and immediately launched into a tangent, meowing so fast that no cat could understand him.

"Marshpaw! Marshpaw!" Flameclaw yowled, trying to calm the distressed apprentice. "Slow down, and tell us what happened."

Marshpaw took a deep breath, and started again. "It's Hawktalon! Something's wrong!"

Flameclaw froze. Since Hawktalon had been his apprentice, it was natural that he'd be worried about him. "What's wrong with Hawktalon?" the russet furred deputy asked. Ravenheart could tell that he was trying to stay calm for the Clan, but he was terrified on the inside.

Cats shot questions at Marshpaw far faster than he could answer. The apprentice looked overwhelmed, but he managed a response. "I- I can't explain it. Just wait for Perchfoot, she's carrying him back with Thrushflight and Thistlepelt."

Without a word, Flameclaw darted through the entrance tunnel, leaving ginger fur on the bramble walls.

 _This is way too much stress for him. First his kits, and now his former apprentice,_ Ravenheart thought, worried about the deputy. _I'd better follow him in case Hawktalon needs herbs._

He'd come back and see how Marshpaw was doing later, but now, it was more important to assess Hawktalon's injuries. That was, of course, if he even had any injuries. Ravenheart ran through the bramble tunnel after Flameclaw. When he emerged into the forest, he saw Thrushflight, Perchfoot, and Thistlepelt coming over the rise, their pelts shining in the moonlight. Draped over their backs was the limp body of a dark brown tabby-tom. _Hawktalon._

Circling them anxiously was Flameclaw, casting worried glances at the body. When Ravenheart reached the group, panting from his sprint, he noticed the slight rise and fall of Hawktalon's chest. _He's not dead!_ He refused to let himself feel any relief, however. Hawktalon most likely still needed help.

"What's wrong with him?" Flameclaw questioned the three cats.

"We'll explain once we're back in camp, Flameclaw. He'll be fine," Perchfoot said soothingly. The she-cat looked pointedly at Ravenheart, seemingly expecting him to reassure the russet tom as well.

"Um, I can't be completely sure until I get a closer look, but I haven't noticed anything too unusual or serious," Ravenheart attempted to sound truthful and somehow still reassuring. The two toms helping to carry the unconscious cat said nothing, and didn't appear to have anything to say. They walked on, looking somber.

Minutes later, the three cats set Hawktalon down lightly in the middle of camp. Willowstar, who had been woken up by the commotion, had ordered every cat in his Clan to go back to their dens except for Ravenheart, Perchfoot, Thrushflight, and Thistlepelt, so the four were alone in the clearing.

"Alright, tell me everything," Ravenheart meowed.

The three cats told him the story of how they had been out night hunting and had split up to maximize the prey they caught. Perchfoot and Marshpaw had been hunting along the stone cliff near the StoneClan border and chased a rabbit, which led them to the basking tree. That was where they found Hawktalon lying, unconscious and muttering strange words in a voice that didn't sound like his own. Perchfoot started carrying him back to camp and met up with Thistlepelt and Thrushflight on the way. They tried waking him up in all the ways they could think of, but he wouldn't open his eyes.

"He's stopped muttering now, at least," Thrushflight sighed, finishing the story.

Ravenheart examined Hawktalon's body. He saw no injuries, no scratches or wounds, and no cause for alarm. He did find it strange that the warrior had seemingly just passed out in the middle of the forest, however.

Ravenheart tried gently opening one of Hawktalon's eyes with his paw, but it was shut tight. _That's strange. How are his eyes shut so tightly?_

"Have you found anything?" Thistlepelt inquired, gazing over Ravenheart's shoulder.

"Not a thing. He's just out cold," Ravenheart replied, thoroughly confused.

"I suppose… I suppose all we can do now is wait for him to wake up," Perchfoot mewed, looking hard at the dark tabby tom.

"You're right. You three can go to your nests, I'll bring him into my den and see if I can find out anything else," Ravenheart told them.

Ravenheart watched as the three nodded gratefully and quickly returned to the warriors den. Looking back at Hawktalon's body, he thought hard about what could be wrong with him. He had never encountered a disease that put cats to sleep before. _Did he eat a bunch of poppy seeds?_

He wondered if Reedtail or Swallowfeather would know anything about this. The StoneClan medicine cats were generally more skilled at healing than the other Clans. It was their specialty, other than hunting fish out of streams and ponds.

Ravenheart took another look at Hawktalon's closed eyes. When he woke up, _if_ he woke up, would he remember what happened? Would he be able to tell the Clan?

Out of nowhere, Ravenheart was his with a wave of cold fear. He staggered backwards and fell, filled with panic. _What's happening?_ He tried to stand, but he was unable to move anything but his head. He looked at Hawktalon's body, which was slowly rising to its feet. It was moving unnaturally, as if an invisible force was pulling him up against his will.

Hawktalon started striding forwards, towards Ravenheart. Every muscle and instinct in the medicine cat's body told him to run, but he couldn't. The huge tabby stood over him, his eyes still closed. Suddenly, Hawktalon's eyelids shot open, revealing two orbs of pure blackness. His eyes had no color, and yet they stared straight through him, as if they could see everything he had ever done or thought.

" _Vessel,"_ Hawktalon growled in a voice that was not his own. It was more like hundreds of voices all combined into one. " _Wrath."_

Ravenheart knew this was the end. He couldn't yowl for help, he couldn't move, and Hawktalon was about to kill him. _Is this really Hawktalon, though?_ There was something more there- something powerful and ancient.

Ravenheart's vision went black. When he opened his eyes, he saw a sleeping kit, nestled between his siblings and his mother's belly. _That's Icestorm's litter,_ he thought. Suddenly, Icestorm and two of the kits disappeared, leaving the golden-furred kit alone in the nest.

Slowly, the kit opened his eyes, revealing shining yellow pupils. At that same moment, he saw three other kits. A silver she-kit with dark brown eyes, a dark-gray tomkit with deep-blue eyes, and a Silver striped tomkit with green eyes. Each kit had a different cat next to them with the exact same eyes. Four cats that every medicine cat of every Clan knew of. What they looked like, what they did, when they did it, and why. It was one of the most important duties of the medicine cats, to pass on knowledge of these cats to their apprentices.

 _Those eyes… they're the… it can't be!_ A realization hit Ravenheart like a monster on a thunderpath. He needed to tell the other medicine cats. He needed to tell Willowstar!

Ravenheart's eyes opened and he saw the starry night sky. He sat up. _I can move again_.

Hawktalon was lying in front of him, unconscious once again. Ravenheart knew now what happened, and he needed to warn his leader. The Clan couldn't yet know, however. They would have at least twelve moons to prepare. Perhaps more.

Ravenheart carried Hawktalon's body to his den and set him down on a nest. He should wake up by dawn, but he would need a few days to recover.

Suddenly, Ravenheart remembered a certain condition of the deal they had made with their warrior ancestors so many moons ago. He needed to save the kit. Hopefully, each of the other medicine cats had already received the vision. Otherwise, all four of the kits would die, and the Clans only hope would be lost.

 _StarClan, help me,_ Ravenheart thought, although he knew that they couldn't, as he raced towards the nursery.

 **(A/N) Eaglestorm here! Quite mysterious, isn't it. Got any guesses what the heck is going on? We've left some clues around, and the first chapter will definitely reveal a bit. Trust me, we have this whole thing figured out, even if it's super confusing. Either way, feel free to drop a review and give us some suggestions, criticisms, or OC's if you want!**


End file.
